Keep You Warm
by NotTophMelonLord
Summary: “I love you.” He muttered.“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that-“ “I LOVE YOU! OKAY!” Well colour me happy, 'cause it sure was. Channy. Set in 'The Legend of Candy-Face'.


I smiled to herself as Chad held me close. It was a good feeling, for sure.

"Yeah, together we can kill Candy-Face!" Zora cheered. For a few seconds, I was still too stuck in the embrace to register.

"Or we could capture and re-habilitate him!" I said convincingly when I pulled away.

They ignored me, and as the group went off cheering ,I realized Chad was still with me.

"I guess you want to kill Candy-Face too?" I asked dejectedly.

"Not when Candy-Face is this Sonny," He said.

my eyes widened. "Uhh...What?!"

"I know, Sonny. I'm not an idiot," He added. "You weren't even being quiet about it. I was just in the tent. I heard you."

"Heard me what?" I attempted pointlessly. I knew, And so did he, that I was Candy-Face.

"Listen, I don't want your pretty face ruined any more than you do, so I'll help keep you awake tonight while they're out waiting for Candy-Face, okay? But this is a one time offer and as I am Chad Dylan Cooper, you won't get this lucky again."

I blinked. "You...You're helping me?" I squeaked in disbelief.

"Shhh!" He whisper-screamed.

I grinned. "Looks like somebody cares," I taunted.

"Looks like somebody needs to wash their hair," He retaliated. I gasped and my hands went up to my hair.

"That was not very nice, Chad!" I said when I realized my hair was still silky soft and shiny.

"Neither are you apparently. You just lied to your friends."

"You lie to your friends all the time," I sneered.

"So? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm allowed to."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fi-Mmfff!"

There is no way on earth for me to explain just how shocked I was when Chad Dylan Cooper was kissing me. He pulled me to him tight, and I gasped. He took that as an opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. Now, I wasn't an expert on kissing or anything, but he was really good at it. Just as I began to kiss back, he pulled away from me. I licked my lips unconsciously and then looked up at him with wide, shock-filled eyes.

"What was that?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He stepped back. "I'll meet you in the Chuckle city tent in fifteen minutes."

I swallowed, and all i could make myself do was nod.

I walked in a daze to the tent that nobody would be sleeping in tonight. Because they were all sleeping at the falls...Oh dear. My eyes widened and I snapped out of my daze. I went through Tawni's things until I found a mirror. Yes, I looked okay. Good. Okay.

I looked around the tent. It was definitely fine to sleep in. Not that i was allowed to sleep tonight if I didn't want to get beaten to a pulp by my castmates.

Chad came back shortly after and zipped the tent up fully behind him.

"What'd you tell them?" I asked curiously.

"That you were making weapons and you wanted to be alone to think, and that I needed my beauty sleep which meant alone. It worked pretty well because the Randoms offered up their tent pretty quickly. I stared at him, in awe of how good he was at lying. "Hey-Is that our heater?"

I blushed. "Uh...yes."

He smirked. "You won't need that to keep warm tonight."

I looked at my feet in embarrassment, though I was actually really excited. Not that I thought anything in particular was going to happen tonight or anything...

"And what gives you the impression that I wouldn't prefer the heater to keep me warm?"

He gave me a genuine smile for a moment, like he was really enjoying being near someone who didn't care who the hell he was.

I sighed as I realized that he was probably only here because it was seem bad if he spent the night with one of the girls from the falls.

"Chad...Why are you here?" I asked, cutting to the point.

He frowned. "For you."

"No you're not." I said doubtfully. "I mean, you don't even like me."

He looked at me with pure shock written all over his face, and for a moment, i thought maybe, just maybe, he might actually be here for me...

"Sonshine, i care about you more than you know," He said softly, brushing my hair out of my face, but not moving his hand afterwards.

"How much?" I asked, a voice in my head telling me it was way too good to be true.

"I'll only tell if you tell too." He said quickly.

"I don't wanna tell!"

"Well then I'm not telling."

"I-Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Go-Really, Chad? Really?"

"I love you."

My world turned upside down. "Excuse me?" I asked, my eyes wide as dinner plates.

"You know what I said."

Yes, I did, but I wanted to hear it again to be sure.

"No I don't."

"I said..." He looked at his nails. "I love you." He muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that-"

"I LOVE YOU! OKAY?!"

I grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I love you too, okay?" I mocked.

He was about to retort when he realized exactly what I'd just said.

"Did you just...do you...?"

"I love you." I repeated nonchalantly.

His lips crashed to mine so abruptly and roughly that it was almost painful. I kissed back with matching passion, as he pressed me down on my sleeping bag. I could hear my heart thumping as he fiddled with my jacket zipper.

"Wait-!"

Chad immediately stopped, and looked at me worriedly. "Did I hurt you?" He asked. "I'm too heavy, aren't I?" He asked from where he was straddling me. I grabbed both his hands and held them tight.

"Be honest with me..." I said quietly. "Are you...are you playing me?"

"No."

As i breathed a sigh of relief, I let go of his hands and pulled my jacket away myself, so he could move on to my shirt. He kissed my neck, up to my ear, and then nibbled my ear. I gasped at the new sensation and felt his breath tickle my cheek.

"I love you." He repeated softly. And I believed him. Everything felt right.

...

I woke up the next morning with an odd feeling. I felt good, exhausted, but good. Everything came rushing back to me, and I half expected Chad to be gone, but when I turned over in bed, there he was, asleep.

I'd had sex with Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh my freaking God. I turned onto my back and stared at the tent roof. Last night had definetly been amazing. I moved my leg slightly and pain shot through me. I still hurt from last night. Chad Dylan Cooper took Sonny Munroe's virginity. I giggled to myself.

I glanced at the happily dreaming Chad, and love swelled in my chest.

He woke a minute later, and wrapped his arms around me tight, naked bodies pressed against each other. It was fair to say that he got turned on extremely quickly.

I kissed him again, and realized, there was no way I'd left the tent as Candy-Face last night, because it was still zipped up, and I was in the sleeping bag. Surely Chad would've woken If I'd come out, we'd been that close. He would've frozen up pretty quick from the night air.

He was the solution to my problem.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me quizzically.

"You."

"Aha, I knew it." Chad smirked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. Things were about to change for the better. I just knew it.

**...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! :)**

**Love, Amy.**


End file.
